A Horse In Shadow
by Beaupapillonbleu
Summary: Ginny Weasly has always been the different one in her family, but maybe it's not just because she's a girl. Please read, I assure you its good despite my inability to write a good summary - First Fanfic. Rated T to be safe.


Stars still lingered in the sky as it began to brighten. In an hour the world would awaken as the sun rose over Stoatshead Hill and the trees would be alive with birdsong and the sounds of morning. But for now it was still except for a hunched figure in a dark hooded cloak. It moved slowly towards the summit. The leaves crunched under his feet as he made his way through the trees, his boots now wet from the morning dew.

On the bare summit of the hill, the stranger was met by an old man who to anyone else walking by, would have appeared quite bizarre. He was tall and thin and his long, silver hair gleamed in the half light. He chucked softly as he considered the stranger and the package he carried, and his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles.

The hooded figure relaxed a bit as he saw the old man waiting for him. His job would be over soon. After glancing around the clearing, the stranger threw back his hood, letting his back hair spill out from the cloak. The older greeted him, nodding.

"Severus."

The stranger returned the greeting, a look of slight annoyance apparent on his gaunt face.

"Albus."

Albus' looked down at the package Severus carried as they approached one another.

"I see you've succeeded?" He whispered quietly, peering at the mysterious item like a curious child with an insect. He extended a finger before the blanket and a small white hand reached out and grasped it.

Severus stiffened. "It was not without difficulty." His voiced died off. "But yes. Here she is." He shifted the child uncomfortably in his arms as it stirred, trying not to look at it. Giving in, he glanced quickly at her and shuddered, extending out the child to Albus who took it and began cooing at the child. Deep red ringlets curled around the child's porcelain face. Her dark brown eyes gazed up at the old man, wide and staring.

Albus spoke, without taking his eyes off the child.

"What's wrong Severus? Not a fan of children?" He looked up at the grim man, a frown on his brow. "We should not judge her based on her parents. You of all people should know that."

Severus turned away from Albus and stared out over a muggle town which was slowly coming to life.

"I guess you are right. It's hard to get past what her father has done, what he will do. But you have given her the chance to make a new life in this world, to be judged based on her own actions and not her father's."

Severus turned back to face him.

"So what happens now?"

Albus smiled.

"You know I cannot reveal that to you Severus, not directly anyway. But I can say she will fit her new family well, with her hair."

Severus raised his eyebrows, and his voice.

"The Weasly's! That's why we're here of all places! You can't be serious! You're sentencing her to a life of poverty! They already have a dozen children, and can barely afford those! I've risked my life for this!"

Albus spoke in a calm and reassuring voice.

"No one will question the girl Severus. She has red hair, and will fit in well. They've decided to tell her brothers that she's their sister who was really premature and has been at St Mungo's for a while. I will be paying the Weasly's a monthly due for taking her which should cover any cost she produces for them. They are loving, kind and have always wanted a daughter. It is exactly the kind of environment she needs to grow up in."

Severus glared at Albus who smiled, his eyes twinkling once again.

"That is, unless you would rather raise the child."

Severus snorted at this and turned away. Albus bowed his head. "That's what I thought."

"What about her name? No one will consider it a coincidence that two young girls share the same appearance and name.

Albus looked sadly down at the little girl.

"No indeed. Sigrid will have to assume a new name. Any death eater would recognize the name immediately. No, Arthur and Molly have already chosen a name for their new daughter. Ginerva I believe."

Severus nodded, and slowly lifted his hood back onto his mass of dark hair.

"Well it seems that my job is complete. If you don't mind, I should make myself scarce before word gets out about Sigrid's disappearance."

Albus nodded. "Yes. Yes, it would probably be best to distance yourself from this."

A with that, the strange man turned and began his descent down the steep hill but before he disappeared into the trees, he turned back to his friend who was yet to move.

"Severus." he called, as his companion stepped forwards. "Thank you."

Severus gave him a stiff nod, and Albus disappeared into the trees. Severus looked out over the valley below him where a lopsided structure was lit up as the sun appeared over a distant hill. He could see smoke furling out of one of the many chimneys and hoped that Albus was right and that hopefully, she would turn out better than her father under the watchful eye of Molly Weasley. Severus sighed and turned on the spot.

**

* * *

****Hehe my first attempt at a fanfic. Please review **

* * *

**Oh god... first fanfic and i have no idea which way to go, there's a poll on my page**


End file.
